The invention relates to an electrical machine and particularly an electrical machine with a generally U-shaped stator core.
Electrical machines with a U-shaped stator core are desirable for their simple construction and ease of manufacture. However, the large spaces of air between the two sides of a conventional U-shaped magnetic circuit result in large variations in air-gap permeance and cause cogging and ripple torque, noise, and vibration. Also, because of the specific configuration of the stator magnetic circuit, it is typically desirable to minimize the steel scrap and make best use of the materials. It is even more desirable to minimize the steel scrap in a brushless permanent magnet (BLPM) electrical machine where the rotor contains little or no steel. There is a demand for an electrical machine that minimizes the effect of cogging and ripple torque, noise, and vibration. There is also a demand to minimize the steel scrap for a U-shaped stator core. Also there is a demand for an electrical machine with a U-shaped core and a robust construction with only a reduced number of components.